


Gamer

by Ziane11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Role-Playing Game, Video Game, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane11/pseuds/Ziane11
Summary: Everyone thinks the reason why Hinata is so obsessed with volleyball is because of the little giant and how fun he finds the game however half of that is true. The thing that pushed him into it was his mother threatened to take away all of his games and game consoles if he didn’t participate in any clubs or sports teams.OrIn which Hinata is a “closet” game addict, his first reason for join the volleyball team was the threat his mother posed on him and the second reason is because of the little giant.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Gamer

"Guys I have a great announcement" Takeda said running into the gym where the volleyball team was currently practicing 

"What is it sensei?" Hinata asked as he and everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention to Takeda's announcement 

"I got off the phone with Nekoma's coach he agreed for us to have a practice match with their team" takeda said 

"What!? Really?" Everyone asked looking surprised 

"Yes, so in order to prepare for that we are going to hold a training camp next week so I'm going to need your parents to sign this permission slip" takeda said 

"Woah awesome!" Almost everyone said excitedly, they all went to grab a permission slip from takeda

"Please return it by tomorrow" takeda said

"Okay" everyone said 

"Alright everyone let's wrap it up for today" daichi said bring practice to a close early "you should app go home and talk to your parents about the form don't go off somewhere else to play volleyball" he said looking at kageyama and Hinata 

"Are you sure those idiots understand your words?" Tsukishima asked 

"Shut up we understand him" kageyama and Hinata yelled while glaring at tsukishima 

"Sure" tsukishima sarcastically said 

"Tsukishima my man, don't rail up my little kohais like that" tanaka said slapping tsukishima on the back 

"Don't do that again" tsukishima said looking unpleased by what tanaka did

"Come on lighten up a bit" Nishinoya said grinning from ear to ear 

"Don't tell me what to do" tsukishima dryly said looking unamused

"Guys leave him alone" Sugawara said stepping in before something unexpected happens 

"Fine" tanaka and Nishinoya both said 

"Okay everyone let's clean up and get going" Daichi said 

Everyone agreed, they all put away the things they were using and cleaned the gym before they headed out to their homes

"Mom, Natsu I'm home" Hinata said entering the house and locked the door behind him

"Welcome home onii chan" Natsu coming over to greet Hinata 

"Thank you" Hinata said patting Natsu on her head "where's mom?" He asked 

"She's in the kitchen making dinner" Natsu said 

"Oh okay thanks" Hinata said heading to the kitchen 

"Mom I'm home" Hinata said 

"Welcome back, you came earlier than I expected" his mother said 

"Daichi decided that it's for the best if we go home early since there's forms we have to give our parents" Hinata said while taking out the form out of his bag and handed it to his mother 

"I'll sign it after I finish here so place it on the table" his mom said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

"Oh I almost forgot" Hinata's mom said remember something she wanted to tell Hinata 

"Huh?" Hinata asked wondering what his mother wanted to say 

"Your package came today so I placed it on top of your bed" his mom said 

"Wait really? That's awesome" Hinata said looking excited, he was about to rush out the kitchen only to get stopped by his mom holding him back 

"Not so fast mister" his mother said 

"Yes?" Hinata asked 

"I better not find you up in the middle of the night on that thing or I'll confiscate it for two weeks" his mother said 

"Yes I know" Hinata said having heard the speech time and time again 

"Good, go take a bath right now dinner will be ready soon" his mother said while letting go of Hinata's wrist which she was holding a second ago

"Yes ma'am" Hinata said leaving the kitchen, he walked over to their dining table and placed the form on top before heading upstairs to get his change of clothes and go bath 

After bathing Hinata headed downstair to the dining table and took a seat beside Natsu   
"Let's eat" their mother said 

"Thank you for the food" they said before they started eating. Hinata finished first so he excused himself to go to his room and finally see the things he ordered.

He opened the big box to see the latest PlayStation he ordered which was customized at his request. Instead of its original colours the console had one of Hinata's game characters imprinted on it. 

"It's perfect" He squealed seeing the PlayStation, net to the controllers were two limited edition Nintendo switches that were also customized with the design he sent when he was buying the consoles. There we also games he bought in the box 

"Which one should I try first" Hinata mumbled to himself looking at the new consoles he got to add to his large collection of consoles.  
He finally made up his mind and went with the psp so he hooked it up on his tv screen and placed one of the games he got which was an rpg game.

The character customization screen came on, he customized his character, chose his class and username 

Name: NinjaSho  
Gender: Male  
Hair colour: White  
Eye colour: left purple, left pink  
Class: Gunslinger 

After that he found himself in the beginner city. He walked up to the npc with the question mark on his head and talked to him, he didn't really bother himself with reading the dialogue, he just skipped through it and went straight to do the quest.  
He kept doing that with all the npcs until his was at level 6 the required level to leave the beginners village.

He walked out the gates to see a huge open area with monsters with levels ranging from 2 to 10. Hinata decided to use the monsters to help him level up and get treasures in the process, he went over to the level two monsters and shot one of them killing it right away. He did that with every single level 2 monsters until there was none left, he moved on to level 3,4 and five monsters. When he was about to go to the level 6 monsters his mother came into his room telling him to turn his game off and go to bed, so he had to save the game for now and be on his way to bed.


End file.
